A Kurosaki Family Portrait
by Jaykid1
Summary: An one-shot based off of my story Ichigo and Raiga: Angels and Demons. If you haven't read it I suggest you do. A little Christmas get together for the Kurosaki family to take a family photo.


**Hey guy's, Jaykid1 here. Got the Idea to do this from Riku Nohara. This is roughly based on Angels and Demons. This is in the future so it's not really a spoiler because there's nothing in it that will give away information on the story.**

**Enjoy!**

-000-

"Orihime! Masaki! Come on, were gonna be late!" Raiga Kurosaki yelled upstairs to his wife. After 5 years of marriage he shouldn't be surprised that Orihime was taking so long to get ready. And of course their daughter was just like her.

At 27, Raiga was beginning to look more like his father than he already had. His long black hair was trimmed back a bit and he had a small goatee on his chin. He was wearing a black pants and shoes and a red sweater with a reindeer on it. Raiga sighed as he turned and knelt down to a baby carrier sitting next to him. "Why do women take so long to get ready?" He asked his 3 1/2 month old son Sora. Sora had a small dusting of orange hair on his head like his mother but be had Raiga's bright blue eyes. Other than the eyes, he looked like his uncle Ichigo as a baby. Sora responded to his fathers question by cooing softly and kicking his feet. Sora was wearing a baby Santa onesie.

Raiga chuckled at the baby before he heard someone coming down the stairs. Looking over, he saw his daughter Masaki. Masaki had long spiky black hair that fell to her back and blue eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother but with Raiga's hair she was wearing a green skirt with red leggings and red shoes with a green sweater with a Christmas tree on it. "Finally, where's your mother?" Raiga asked.

"Mommies having trouble deciding which earrings to wear." The 7 year old answered.

Raiga sighed again. "Watch your brother." He said as he went upstairs. Entering his and Orihime's room, he saw his wife sitting in front of her vanity mirror while trying to pick between two pairs of earrings. "Hime, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't decide between these earrings. They both go with my outfit, but i just can't decide." She said as she turned to her husband. "Orihime hadn't changed much in the last few years. Her hair was a bit longer but the biggest change were her hips and breast as they both got bigger due mostly to child birth. She was wearing a long white sweater that went below her shapely rear. she had on white leggings and silver shoes. Her sweater had a snow man that, thanks to her bosom, looked 3-D.

"Honey if you're wearing your hair down then wear the studs. The dangly are just going to get tangled." Raiga said, trying to get her to hurry.

"Your right. Are the kids ready?"

"Yes there ready and waiting."

"I don't know why your in such a hurry, were just going across the street to your dads." Orihime said putting her studs in.

"That's why I'm in a hurry. We live across the street but we're always late. Hell, Ichigo and Rukia probably beat us there." Raiga said.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready, lets go." She said standing up from the vanity.

"Great, let's grab the kids and move." He said heading down stairs, Orihime following behind him.

-000-

After getting the kids and making the trip across the street. Raiga took out his old key and entered the house. "We're here!" Raiga announced. No sooner had he said that did he hear rapid foot falls headed toward him and his family. From around the corner, Isshin Kurosaki slid into the room wearing a Santa outfit.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you!" Isshin said loudly. "We can't take the picture without you. Now where are my grandbabies!" He said as he spotted Masaki and scooped her up into his arms. "Aw my precious granddaughter." He said as he held her tight.

"Grandpa, can't breath." Masaki gasped out.

Isshin let her go as he spotted little Sora giggling at him. Taking him from Orihime he held him close. "And there's my little man. Say gramps is immortal, go on, say it."

Seeing their children being entertained by their crazy grandfather, they walked toward the kitchen. Once inside, they saw the rest of the Kurosaki family. The twins Yuzu and Karin, who were dressed like a couple of elfs, much to Karin's chagrin, Ichigo, whose appearance matched Raiga's except for his orange hair and scowl and his very pregnant wife Rukia who was giving Ichigo the cold shoulder.

While Orihime went to talk to the girls, Raiga went toward his brother. "Do I even want to know why Rukia is upset with you?"

Ichigo face turned red. "I may have commented that the all white sweater she was wearing made her look like a real snow woman."

Raiga shook his head at his foolish brother. The two finally got married after years of pussy footing around each other and Ichigo still found moments to stick his foot in his mouth.

"Come on everyone, we gotta take this picture now!" Isshin said. Everyone went into the living room where Isshin set the camera up in front of a couch. "Alright places everyone!"

Isshin sat in the center of the couch with Sora in his arms and Masaki on his lap. Yuzu was on his left with Orihime next to her while Karin was on his right with Rukia next to her. Raiga and Ichigo were standing behind the couch behind their respective wives.

"Okay everyone, big smiles." Isshin said as everyone smile at the camera.

FLASH!

-000-

**Well that was just a small little story I came up with. Hope you all like it.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
